gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1986 MAGGIE ANN - Gotz Limited Edition Handcrafted Doll - Store Exclusive - WEICHSTEHPUPPE - RED Curly Hair with Straight Bangs and GRAY Eyes
This Gotz Limited Edition, Play Doll MAGGIE ANN was produced in 1986; she measures approximately 48-50cm/19-20" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: UNKNOWN. MAGGIE ANN is a non-articulated, WEICHSTEHPUPPE or Soft Standing Doll. She has "ROOTED" medium-length, slightly curly RED hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down with two high, small, white bows on each side. Her "sleepy-eyes" are GRAY with a "PINWHEEL" eye design. MAGGIE ANN was designed and produced by Gotz/Goetz exclusively for the Store "Kits & Kaboodle" '''with a total limited edition quantity of '''90 dolls total produced. MAGGIE ANN wears a green velvet and white eyelet cotton dress trimmed with burgundy ribbon; white cotton bloomers trimmed with white eyelet lace; white, cotton, ribbed socks (or tights), and black leather Mary-Jane style shoes. Her dress is embroidered with the store's name "Kits & Kaboodles" at the bottom left hem. Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as Play Dolls are but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz; it is mass-produced in limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the limited edition number (ex. 2nd Limited Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have "rooted" hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from hand-blown glass or from a higher quality plastic than that used in a Play Doll's eyes. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than a Handcrafted Limited Edition doll designed by a specific Doll Artist (click here to read the differences between these two types of Handcrafted Dolls). CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: MAGGIE ANN *Year Produced: 1986 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: UNKNOWN *Doll Torso Signed: FRANZ GOETZ GOTZ *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: 90 *'PRODUCED EXCLUSIVELY FOR STORE: KITS & KABOODLE' *Height in cm/inches: 48-50cm/19-20" *Doll Category: Limited Edition, STORE EXCLUSIVE, PLAY DOLL *German Classification: 'WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification in Engish: SOFT STANDING DOLL *Neckstamp Markings: UNKNOWN PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: RED HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with straight bangs *Hair Description: Medium-length, slightly curly red hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair down with two small, high, white ribbons. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR **ROOTED HAIR: Small groupings of hair are directly inserted into scalp. *Eye Type: PLASTIC SLEEPY-EYES **SLEEPY-EYE: Eyes open/close when doll's position is changed; eyes are made from quality plastics. *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. *'Skin Color': Light-Skinned *'Additional Physical Characteristics:' TEETH Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT-BODIED *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Type: NON-ARTICULATED'NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. Certificate of Authenticity Please see the above section CATALOG INFORMATION for a photo of this Doll ID Tag, which also acts as its Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:Store Exclusive Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Red Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Gray Eyed Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Dolls with Teeth Category:Limited Edition Play Doll